Such switches are used in electrical appliances, the electrical appliance preferably being able to be an electric tool having an electric motor, specifically a rechargeable battery powered and/or a mains powered electric tool, particularly drills, grinders, saws, planes, angle grinders or the like. However, the electrical appliance may also be a domestic appliance, such as a kitchen appliance, a vacuum cleaner or the like.
Such an electrical switch has two electrical supply connections for the supply voltage, particularly for a rechargeable battery, and two electrical motor connections for the supply of voltage to the electric motor. Furthermore, the switch has a control electronics unit, such as a microprocessor, a microcontroller or the like, for executing control processes in the electrical appliance. By way of example, the electric motor of the electric tool can be operated by the control process at a speed preselected by the user in order to allow a workpiece to be machined in a manner suited to the workpiece. Usually, the control electronics unit in the electric tool operates by means of a piece of software. The control electronics unit is provided with the relevant software when the switch is manufactured. There is no provision for a later change to and/or adjustment of the software.